


Gun.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [20]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Wu being That Fuck, it's just there, there's a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: In another time, there's another Element in Ninjago. Illusions. False images of the past and future. And Ronin is the Master.But here. Something happens. And Ronin is alone.





	Gun.

It was in the middle of the day. The Ninja and Ronin having just finishing a mission. The sun was setting downward leaving behind a deep dark blue in its wake. The stars were coming up slowly, flashing into the depths of the beginning night. The group finally reaches the Building atop a lone mountain.

The building in question had to be Brownish temple. Rustic and nearly archaic with death. Ronin had questioned why Wu moved them all there as he stepped into the building, dust blowing in his wake. He glanced around the deep brown surrounding him and he continued walking.

The Ninja were messing around, relaxing for the night after fighting for so long. He sighed and nearly sneezes the dust before going to stretch his muscles. It had been a long day for them all. Ronin was already used to the landscape of the temple and so went up to his room while in the darkness. He simply thought of nothing of it.

His room isn’t decorated, instead the walls rotting and breaking apart. He was almost disgusted if it weren’t for the fact that he often forgot to take care of himself. He startled in surprise after he turned on the lights to find someone already there. That stranger was dressed darkly, wearing nothing except a pitch black robe with a hood Ronin couldn’t see through. _What were they doing here?_ Ronin thought.

“Who are you?” Ronin finally said after a long silence.

“No one of importance.” The person said, Ronin distinctly hearing a man’s voice. Yet as the man spoke, Ronin sees a flash of silver.

“Then why are you here?” He only gets a chuckle in response before He’s given something. Ronin doesn’t even realize the man is in front of him until he feels the cold object in hand. He looks down to see a bright silver gun and he almost drops it. The moment he looks up, the man is gone.

He sits down on his old rickety bed to look at the gun. It’s a revolver, almost shimmering in the light of the room. _Were there different properties to it that he didn’t know about? What about Wu? Did he know?_ He shook his head from his thoughts and got up from his bed, leaving his room. He had something to do.  
He’s walking through the halls and suddenly, the rooms are silent. He tries to think nothing of it as he goes to the old man’s bedroom. He hesitates and knocks on the door.  
“Hello? Wu, sir?” He says trying to hold himself. He never wanted to ask him anything. Not after his destroying of Ronin’s spirits, he felt nothing like a human and instead? A broken tool. He is pulled out of his reverie when Wu finally calls for him.  
“Anything you need?” Wu says in a faulty voice giving reassurance, Ronin just glares. “Not from you.” He grounds out. Wu just smiles.

“Then why are you here? The ninjas have already told me what happened. Had you even done anything? I think not.” That causes Ronin to freeze. _He knows then?_

“What did they say?” He says slowly, Ronin can tell this conversation is already going to shit. It’s simply normal for the two.

“Nothing. But they were simply better then you.”

“How so?” Ronin responds quickly before Wu could continue his speech of just how Worthless and Evil Ronin’s Element was. And Ronin didn’t have time for that, he’s already heard it since he came to Wu through happenstance. He didn’t want it now, not ever. Not anymore was he going to hear it.

“How so? I thought you never liked hearing about it? I have more then enough to tell you.” Just from that the atmosphere starts to turn hostile. Something is going to happen, and only one can come out alive.

“Shut the fuck up.” He almost shouts, emotions are only coming from Ronin. He feels himself come undone, unstable and there’s nothing he can do about it. “Shut up, I’ve heard enough from you. All you do is put me down. I just want something to happy for. To be proud of. But you don’t give that. You just leave me to ROT!”

Ronin is crying, he can tell now with the hot tears streaming down his face. He probably looks like a mess, but he doesn’t care. Not anymore. He’s done.

“Crying now? Isn’t the Master of Illusions supposed to be aloof? Only ever getting close to others to destroy them? Breaking and warping their shields until they’re nothing?” Wu just continues on from when Ronin interrupted him and he only collapses into himself. He’d rather disappear into the Cursed Realm then live with Wu anymore.

Then finally, something whispers to him. **_You can do that, change everything from now on. Be yourself._ ** Except Ronin can’t. Because of Wu, his methodically words breaking him down into dust. **_But that’s what you say. I told you. You can fix that._ ** But how?

Wu was still talking then, Ronin not hearing a word of the spiel. He hadn’t even noticed either the fact that he was coming closer to him. “Your evil was rampant, festering inside you. I can take care of that for you. I can make you feel better inside. You won’t be needed any longer.” And then Ronin is startled when his right hand is crushed underneath Wu’s foot. Ronin grunts in pains and tries to shuffle away but Wu is stronger and is frozen into his position.

“I thought you were stronger then that. Didn’t you want to prove yourself? Ah, that almost reminds me of-”

“NO.” And he’s screaming again. Not Morro, not his old brother, his friend. With that, Ronin starts to struggle, to back away from him. “Please, please. Don’t bring him up. He did nothing wrong to you. He-” And he breaks off to whimper.

“His line is dead, and so will end yours.” Wu roars and Ronin flinches before he finally falls. He feels the revolver almost fall from his grasp and somehow, he has the strength to hold it. Shaking, he brings his left arm to himself. Softly, a hush begins to fall over the room. And there, finally. Finally! Something happens.  
Bang! Wu crumbles from the shot and Ronin is almost thrown from his cornered spot. Blood splatters onto his dark red clothes. He’s dazed, so he sits there trying to gather himself. He only realizes he’s with a corpse when he feels something slick between his fingers.  
“What- I- I should go.” He says in the dying silence. He knows he should run. He knows he’s in trouble. Ronin dashes to his room.

There, he doesn’t bother with his things. Only grabbing his hat, some clothes and for some reason. Only the black glaive and the gun to protect himself. He leaves through the window and disappears into the black darkness.


End file.
